Rain in the Pain
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: NO AU - Se quedó quieta mientras observaba el cuerpo que se encontraba a centímetros de ella. El cuerpo del Sargento, el cuerpo de Rivaille. En esos momentos Mikasa solo podia llorar y agradecerle a la lluvia por ocultar sus lagrimas. Mikasa&Rivaille one-shoot


**¡Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer!**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, antes que nada es una historia que mas o menos termine basando en un post de mi blog (iruanderu. blogspot. com) Otra cosa, 'B.K' son las iniciales de mi nombre :) Así que espero que no piensen que estoy robando alguna idea y diciendo que es mia.  
Ahora si: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? (? Hoy aparezco con una nueva historia, que no decidí subir en 'Shingeki no Story' (mi otro fanfic Rikasa, Rivaille y Mikasa) porque creo que no va mucho con la temática de los drabbles que estan alli. Si quieren pueden pasarse y dejar algún review, me haría muy feliz n.n

Me decidi por subirlo porque me encariñe con el fic, ya que me hizo llorar a mares mientras lo hacia xD Ya que no sé si me quedo muy bien :/  
En fin, los dejo leer la historia. Ya los molestare un poco mas abajo xd

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo es mia la trama de esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** NO ES UN AU, ya que ocurre luego de que la humanidad recuperara la Muralla Maria (o eso es lo que yo puse) y puede llegar a contener un poco de OoC.

* * *

**Rain in the Pain**

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando la tristeza te embarga suele comenzar a llover.  
Es como si la Tierra misma te acompañara en el dolor en el que tu pobre corazón está sumergido.  
Es como si tratara de lavar el dolor con sus gotas de agua, para que luego te sientas bien.  
Pero hay casos en los que esos actos del planeta no funcionan y la depresión perdura.  
Sin embargo, como mínimo, hay que agradecer las nobles intenciones del mundo.

By: B.K

* * *

**Rain in the Pain**

La lluvia se escurría por su cuerpo con fiereza, terminando de empaparla por completo en poco segundos. Se quedó quieta mientras observaba el cuerpo que se encontraba a centímetros de ella. Su vacía mirada dejaba en claro la falta de sentimientos que tenía hacia el cruel acto que había sido cometido hacia algunos minutos: cuando aún había Titanes comiéndose a sus camaradas, cuyos cuerpos habían terminado con varias amputaciones si no habían sido ingeridos por completo por aquellos despreciados gigantes. El vapor inundaba el ambiente dando por resultado una visibilidad reducida. Sin embargo las lágrimas ocultas por el agua que caía del cielo contradecían su mirada, delatando la inmensa tristeza que la embargaba.

-Muévete- Murmuro casi sin fuerza, casi dando una orden.

A estas alturas, en las que no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro desde que la tragedia había ocurrido, ya no le importaba que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo sentía hacia él. ¿Cuál era la importancia de ocultar algo si la otra persona que estaba implicada en el asunto tenía un corazón que no latía? Sabía que Eren y Armin tenían su vista sobre ella, pero era otra cosa que ya no le importaba. Para ella, en esos momentos, le era irrelevante el hecho de que su rubio amigo había detenido al Jeager de correr a un lado del Sargento. Porque el cuerpo del Sargento era el que estaba en frio suelo.

-¡Muévete de una maldita vez, idiota!- Exclamó mientras se dejaba caer y decidía golpear el piso con sus manos.

La prepotencia la invadía y provocaba que más lágrimas fueran derramadas. Era Rivaille quien yacía a escasos centímetros de ella, el mejor soldado de la humanidad, quien era el equivalente a mil soldados, el invencible miembro de las Tropas Estacionarias. ¿Por qué justo él tenía que haberse ido de esa forma, susurrándole incluso un claro adiós?  
A Mikasa le llegaban los dolorosos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido.

_Las grises nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo sobre sus cabezas, mientras que cabalgaban en dirección a la Muralla María. Era hora de terminar con la pequeña expedición que se habían propuesto hacia unas semanas. Fue un viaje corto, en el que muy pocos habían muerto ya que extrañamente muy pocos Titanes habían aparecido con la intención de interponerse en su camino._

_-Ackerman- La nombrada giro la cabeza y aminoro la caminata de su caballo.  
-¿Si, señor?-  
-Cuando lleguemos quiero tener una conversación privada con usted- Dijo al estar a un lado de ella sin mirarla.  
-Pero, señor, planeaba ir a…-  
-Es una orden-_

_Una casi invisible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos; sabían que celebrarían el triunfo de la misión a solas, en el cuarto del mejor soldado de la humanidad._

_-Si así lo desea, señor-_

_Era un secreto. Un secreto era lo que ellos hacían cuando tenían la oportunidad, cuando nadie estaba cerca, cuando nadie podía escucharlos. Ninguno admitía que se querían, muchos menos que se amaban, pero no negarían que había una fuerza que los atraía y los hacia desearse sin piedad alguna. Como aquella vez que él había mordido su labio a modo de castigo por haber desobedecida una orden, como ese momento en el que ella había mordido su cuello por haber molestado a Eren.  
Les mentían a todos, se mentían a si mismos._

_Faltaban unas horas para llegar a la muralla, para que aquel encuentro que habían planeado se formalizara, pero el cruel destino se los había impedido. Sin previo aviso, una horda de Titanes se acercó a ellos con la intención de comérselos a todos, sin excepciones. Parecía una emboscada y todos sabían que tenían una gran desventaja: los equipos de Maniobra Tridimensional no servían de mucho en un lugar abierto como en el que se encontraban._

"_Ackerman concéntrate en derribarlos, el resto distráigalos para que ella y yo nos encarguemos de exterminarlos" Había ordenado el Sargento. "No te permitas morir" Le había susurrado a ella. Y así había hecho: había acabado con cada maldito mounstro que se había puesto en su contra, con cada basura que se había atrevido a tratar de quitarle la vida… pero ella no le había dicho a él que se cuidara también y sentía que ese había sido su error.  
Todo pasó tan rápido.  
Un Titán acercándose mientras ella luchaba contra otro.  
Un gigantesco pie con la intención de matarla.  
Un hombre con la intención de protegerla.  
Una estúpida persona que en vez de matar al Titán la había empujado queriendo recibir el impacto en su lugar.  
Una despedida.  
Una ira que crecía mientras se proponía a terminar con la miserable vida del ser que había herido a su sargento. Sin embargo, no se había causado una simple herida, sino que todo había quedado en una complicada muerte._

La lluvia había aminorado su intensidad y el vapor en el aire se había casi esfumado. Aún estaba ahí, cerca del cuerpo de quien alguna vez había vivido.

-Si supieras lo sucio que estas- Suspiro al ver que la cara de Rivaille estaba manchada de sangre y llevo su mano hacia allí y, en vez de limpiar la suciedad, le brindó una cálida caricia –Te odiaba, ¿sabes? Pero en algún punto comencé a amarte… Sé que mis palabras no sirven de mucho ahora, pero…- Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Lo perdió. Así como había planeado tenerlo, él se había esfumado. Quería odiarlo por haberla salvado, por no ser un estúpido egoísta y dar su vida por la de ella, pero sabía que eso sería en vano, porque lo amaba con tanta intensidad que era consciente de que se tendría que acostumbrar al permanente dolor en su corazón.  
Se quitó la bufanda roja que colgaba en su cuello y la apoyó sobre su cabeza. Ahí mismo dejaría todos sus sentimientos. Cada vez que amaba algo, el mundo se encargaba de arrebatárselo. Olvidaría lo que sentía hacia Eren hasta el punto de que no trataría de protegerlo nunca más y trataría de dejar de aferrarse a alguien como había hecho con Rivaille. Tiraría todo a la basura y no trataría de volver a empezar.

-Debemos regresar- Le dijo a todo miembro del escuadrón que estaba vivo, dejándolos sorprendidos por la falta de brillo en su mirada. Todos habían sido testigos de silencioso llanto provocado por la muerte del mejor soldado, por lo que nadie comento nada y se prepararon para continuar aunque la lluvia no cesaba, aunque el dolor los acompañara.  
-¿Mikasa?-

* * *

Camino por los pasillos de la base realmente apresurada. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar enseguida y sin causar mucho ruido, porque la luna gobernaba los cielos mientras que con su tenue luz iluminaba el sendero de la joven. Ella entro en una habitación en especial y cerró la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto. Con cuidado se acercó a la única cama que estaba allí y no pudo evitar ocultar la sonrisa que se le había escapado en la oscuridad.

-Muévete- Dijo casi dando una orden.  
-¿De nuevo diciéndome que hacer, Ackerman?- Pregunto mientras que habría los ojos lentamente –Que no se te olvide que sigo siendo tu superior-  
-En la condición en la que estas, deberías dejarme hacer lo que quieras-

Intercambiaron unas miradas para luego darle paso al silencio. Simplemente hacían eso. Porque se suponía que él estaba muerto y que ella ya no podía sentir.

-Mikasa- Llamo con sedosa voz –Repite lo que dijiste aquella vez-  
-¿Qué te movieras?- Pregunto fingiendo no comprender.  
-No. Esa parte en la que dijiste que no me odiabas-  
-Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo- La miro esperando que repitiera lo que él había escuchado –Que no te odiaba, porque es imposible odiar a un idiota-  
-¡Eso no!- Grito al límite la poca paciencia que poseía, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle ante la tensión –Eso en lo que decías que me amabas- Gruñó.

Mikasa recordó aquellos momentos en los que había admitido lo que sentía y se sonrojo. Avergonzada bajo la mirada, esperando que no le diera vueltas al tema.

-N-no recuerdo-  
-Mikasa, acércate- Ordeno mientras nerviosa obedecía y con sumo cuidado se sentaba en la cama –Aquel día se suponía que cuando llagáramos a la muralla te diría algo muy importante- Comenzó a relatar –Por eso te dije que siguieras con vida, porque necesitaba decírtelo y… creo que tampoco podía irme a ningún lado sin decírtelo. A pesar de mis heridas, a pesar de que apenas podía respirar no podía irme sin antes decirte que te amo-  
-Yo también, Rivaille-

_-¿Mikasa?-_

_Aquella voz. Se convenció de que había sido su imaginación, tratando de engañarla, de ilusionarla con cosas que eran imposibles, porque era más que claro que los muertos no reviven._

_-¿Mikasa?-_

_De nuevo, esa voz. Aunque su cabeza le decía que no se diera la vuelta porque solo encontraría desilusión, su corazón le exigía con fuerza que se asegurara de que no estaba siendo producto de su imaginación aquella voz._

_-No... Solo... huele a Mikasa-_

_Con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos corrió hacia el cuerpo, dejando las riendas de su caballo a manos de cualquiera que las tomara. Le quito la bufanda del rostro y comprobó que aquellos ojos estaban cerrados. El dolor la volvió a embargar y se preguntó por qué no le había hecho caso a su mente._

_-Mikasa…- Esta vez, vio como los labios del Sargento se movían susurrando su nombre.  
-Estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré- _

_Aunque sabía que él estaba herido y que si lo movía le dolería, no pudo contenerse para tomarlo en sus brazos mientras que lloraba con aun más fuerza. La persona que amaba estaba de vuelta con vida, con un corazón latiendo, débilmente pero latiendo._

_-Rivaille…- Termino diciendo entre sollozos y él no se quejó aunque la mayoría de sus huesos estuvieran rotos, simplemente se dejó abrazar deseando poder mover sus brazos para corresponderle._

-Fin-

* * *

**Tehee~ Espero que les haya gustado... ¿A quién engaño? Sé que es horrible! Pasa que no me quedaba como yo quería y por momentos no me podía concentrar bien, así que lamento mucho si no es lo que esperaban :( **

**Bueno, espero haberlos sorprendido un poco con el final. Apuesto a que creían que mataría a Rivaille xD Esa era la idea original, pero simplemente no podia matarlo. Algo mas fuerte que yo me lo impidió. Jeje**

**¿Review?**


End file.
